Paternidade
by WriterDM
Summary: [CAP FINAL ON]Um assassino como ele, poderia mudar pela paternidade? Casais: Itax?, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, e outros
1. Chapter 1

Blábláblá: Fala e Narração

"Blábláblá": Pensamento

(blábláblá): Meus comentários Bakas e desnecessários ¬¬

Plictplactboom, não vai há lugar algum... : musiquinha do balão mágico... heheheheheheheh

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se o Kishimoto-baka não melhorar, ai eu mato e fico com os direitos \o/.**

Paternidade

O dia amanhecia calmo, e estaria tudo correndo normalmente se não houvesse o encontro dos dois irmãos. Sasuke depois de muito tempo treinando com Orochimaru resolveu dar uma volta e qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com seu irmão Uchiha Itachi, sem suas vestes de Akatsuki e com uma criança de pouco mais de cinco meses no colo.

Parece que nos encontramos de novo... Itachi. – disparou o mais novo.

Sasuke... – O mais velho apenas murmurou seu nome.

É hoje que eu te mato por ter arruinado minha vida... – Sasuke, muito alterado puxou sua Kusanagi pronto para atacar.

Sasuke, eu me arrependo por ter feito o que eu fiz, e até poderia deixar você me matar, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar mais alguém órfão além de você. – Itachi fala olhando para a criança que dormia calmamente em seu colo.

E, além disso, me matar não trará ninguém de volta... – O mais velho continuou, percebendo que aquilo causara impacto ao mais novo.

Isso não me convenceu, mas quero me vingar de você e não de seu filho... E, aliás, porque toma o rumo de Konoha? – Sasuke perguntou curioso, de qual seria a intenção do mais velho.

Vou pedir perdão a Konoha... Não posso ficar vivendo a vida de Akatsuki mais, tenho um filho a zelar, queres vir comigo? – Itachi indagou, esperando uma resposta do mais novo.

Eu bem gostaria, mas e Orochimaru? – Sasuke mal podia acreditar que se juntaria aquele que até agora pouco queria matar.

Ele nunca mais chegará perto de Konoha, sabendo que eu estou por perto... Esse é um dos motivos que facilitarão que me perdoem. – Itachi falou para o mais novo, sabendo que seria difícil conquistar a confiança dele, mas pelo menos ele não queria mais mata-lo, já é um começo.

Os dois foram caminhando entre as árvores silenciosos, o mais novo tentava entender a mudança repentina de Itachi, mais principalmente sua compreensão em relação a ele, ele perdera a vontade de mata-lo pelo simples motivo que agora ele estava totalmente mudado, tudo por causa de uma criança, realmente a paternidade podia mudar uma pessoa.

Como eles eram mais rápidos do que o comum e chegaram a Konoha em pouco mais de 6 horas, estava entardecendo, ambos olharam para aquele portão, que trazia muitas lembranças boas e ruins para os irmãos, entraram escondidos na vila e foram diretamente ao escritório da Hokage. Para ninjas do nível deles passar despercebido por todos era fácil, mas foram percebidos pela Hokage.

Ora, ora... Uchiha Sasuke e um amigo... Quem é você? – Tsunade diz não reconhecendo o chakra de Itachi.

Era o que eu esperava da Godaime de Konoha... Prazer, eu sou Uchiha Itachi... – Itachi sai da penumbra e sorri para a Hokage que ficou pasma ao vê-lo.

Mas... Você não queria matar ele Sasuke? – Não esperava no mesmo dia que Sasuke que havia abandonado a vila a 3 anos e o irmão que ele supostamente odiava, juntos aparecessem no seu escritório.

Até hoje de manhã sim, mas vamos ao que interessa, Hokage, peço permissão para que eu, meu irmão e meu filho voltemos a morar em Konoha.

A Hokage ponderou, mesmo que Itachi era um criminoso Rank-S, era melhor ele como aliado, do que como inimigo. E agora que seu irmão e eterno inimigo, estava as pazes com ele, a mudança deveria ter sido intensa, foi quando seus olhos caíram na pequena criança que o Uchiha maior carregava, agora ela entendia, " o que o amor de um pai não faz por um filho..."

Eu aceito, mas tem uma condição... Enquanto ainda não comunico ao conselho minha decisão, você terá de se disfarçar de algum ANBU, para que ninguém fique apavorado com você. – A Hokage explicou a condição, ele concordou com a cabeça.

Já você Sasuke, sempre terá uma vaga para você no Time 7... – Diz ela com o sorriso maroto, percebendo o quão feliz ficaria Naruto com a volta de seu melhor amigo.

Hai... – Sasuke, apesar de não demonstrar morria de saudades de seus amigos.

Bom, já que vocês voltaram darei a chave a chave de algumas casas do território Uchiha, já que imagino não quererem morar na principal. – Tsunade diz entregando uma chave a cada um.

Muito obrigado Tsunade-Sama estou disposto a qualquer missão á partir de amanhã, porque hoje não tem ninguém para cuidar do Hiro e acredito que o Sasuke não queira dar uma de babá. – Itachi fala debochado e Sasuke faz uma cara de quem "posso não ser um vingador, mas ainda tenho uma espada..." para Itachi.

Certo, então sejam bem-vindos de volta a Konoha, e Itachi quero um relatório a respeito da Akatsuki e você Sasuke a respeito de Orochimaru, agora saiam daqui os dois, porque tenho 'relatórios' a terminar. - Tsunade manda os dois para fora da sala, que saem meio a contra gosto.

Itachi devidamente vestido como ANBU e Sasuke com sua roupa normal, Sasuke tomou o rumo da ponte onde o Time 7 sempre se encontrava e imaginou que eles estivessem lá, porque mesmo sem missões os três costumavam se encontrar para conversar (no caso dele resmungar) e Itachi foi as compras, pois precisava de comprar comida e roupas para ele e seu filho.

Sasuke chegando na ponte ouviu a voz de Naruto que apesar de escandalosa não era tão irritante como antes, se escondendo ele viu Sakura e ele conversando animados, e por um pequeno momento ele sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas que logo passou.

Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mais fiquei com saudade da sua voz... Dobe.- Sasuke diz com um sorriso na cara! (Itachi do bem e Sasuke rindo... apocalipse).

TEME! O que faz aqui? – A expressão de Naruto era de pura surpresa.

Vim visitar o Papai Noel... O que se acha? – Sasuke diz irônico para testar a inteligência de Naruto.

Deixa de ser burro Teme... Papai Noel não existe... Eu acho. – Naruto diz convicto de que foi uma boa resposta.

Jura... ¬¬ - Sasuke mais irônico ainda responde.

Naruto seu Baka, Sasuke-kun voltou para Konoha não é? – Sakura pergunta esperançosa para Sasuke..

Isso é verdade, mais não fui só eu que voltei, meu irmão Itachi também... Resolvi perdoa-lo, ele não é mais um Akatsuki e está na vila escondido, então não saiam espalhando. Sasuke com seu ar distante mais muito menos frio do que há três anos atrás responde, para o espanto dos dois.

Ele é pai agora, talvez tenha sido isso que o mudou... – O garoto de cabelos Negros continuou já que os outros estavam em estado de choque e não interromperam.

Yo minna... Para matar saudade de antigamente que tal um treino? – Kakashi chega aparentemente feliz, já sabendo da chegada de Sasuke a Konoha, e levantando os dois sininhos.

A não... Isso de novo não... – Naruto reclama, mais logo toma posição de combate.

1, 2 e Já!! – Kakashi dá partida ao treino.

Os três começam a atacar Kakashi, e rapidamente o vencem, Sasuke pega um sino e Naruto e Sakura ficaram com a metade cada um. Passaram o resto da tarde conversando e Sasuke estranhamente sentiu falta de todo assédio que Sakura antigamente fazia, e agora só se limitava a usar o prefixo kun. Logo a Noite chegou e Sasuke foi para sua casa e esqueceu que não tinha comida, então foi para a casa de seu irmão chegando lá, qual não foi sua surpresa de ver seu irmão de avental preto cozinhando.

Meu Deus... Posso tirar uma foto disso e mandar para a Akatsuki? Imagine o título, seis caudas que nada ele queria um seis bocas... – Sasuke entra na casa caçoando do irmão mais velho.

Sasuke... O que faz aqui? – Itachi ignorando a piada do mais novo pergunta a ele o motivo da visita surpresa.

Lá em casa não tem comida, então vou comer aqui... – Ele responde e se senta à mesa ao lado de seu sobrinho que estava na cadeirinha.

Vai receber sua vingança em comida... Mais lucro pra você, aposto que não sabe fazer nem um ovo frito. – Itachi diz desafiando.

Assim passaram a noite conversando, como irmãos, coisa que nunca haviam feito.

Autor: Oi Gente!! Estou de volta com uma fic que não é Songfic!! Depois de muito tempo escrevendo songs... Heheheheh, mas tenho uma pronta, diretamente da minha aula de química, e posto quando tiver com o meu caderno. Essa fic eu fiz pensando em como seria o Itachi como pai, eu não sei se farei continuação, se quiserem me mandem reviews que eu continuo, desde já muito obrigado pelos que leram...


	2. Vida de pai não é Facil

**Disclaimer: Gaara fã de biscoitos não me pertence, e sim a Feh-chan!**

**Nota: as falas entre parênteses são minhas. **

Cap. 2 Vida de Pai não é fácil

Konoha estava completamente silenciosa às 3 da manhã, e Uchiha Itachi dormia tranquilamente, quando ele acorda sobressaltado por um choro de bebê, era a segunda vez aquela noite. Ainda sonolento, ele levanta e vai resmungando ao quarto onde ouvia o choro de seu filho. Embalou a criança em seus braços e começou a ninar a criança que parecia no firme propósito de não deixar o pai dormir naquela noite.

- Filho, vamos fazer um trato? Você dorme ai o papai não precisa usar genjutsu em você... – Itachi sussurra para a criança como se ela fosse entender.

- Ok... Você venceu. – Itachi pega a criança, leva até seu quarto, e coloca-a ao seu lado.

Com a aparente trégua de seu filho Itachi dormiu até as 8:00 da manhã lembrando que teria missão da ANBU e teria de levar seu filho para a babá, que aliás era Shizune que se propôs a cuidar da criança enquanto ele fosse nas missões da ANBU.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Muito obrigado Shizune-chan por cuidar do Hiro enquanto eu tenho missões... – Itachi agradecia sinceramente a Shizune enquanto entregava a criança.

- Não a de quer Itachi-kun, cuidar do Hiro não é nenhum esforço. – Shizune diz, enquanto fita a criança em seu colo.

- Agora vão parando com esse papo, porque o Itachi tem que escoltar o Damyo (não sei se é assim que se escreve) do país do fogo, e Konoha não pode perder esse dinheiro. – Tsunade com seu jeito "simpático" de sempre expulsa "delicadamente" Itachi da sala.

Itachi iria escoltar o Senhor Feudal, com um Grupo de Jounins escolhido por ele, e estavam no Grupo: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji (Amor de pessoa...), Nara Shikamaru (zZzZzZ...) e por último Hatake Kakashi.

Quando Itachi chegou ao portão viu que haviam chegado todos menos (advinhem?) o Kakashi.

- Itachi... Porque você chamou o Kakashi? – Sasuke Irritado com a demora de seu sensei, pergunta ao irmão mais velho.

- Pois ele é um bom ninja, irmãozinho tolo. – Itachi sabendo que o irmão dele odiava aquilo resolveu relembrar os velhos tempos.

- Ta todo Gozadinho hoje. – Sasuke revida com uma piada de cunho erótico (caramba, filosofei agora... Tá eu sei, to falando d +).

- Olá a todos, fiquei sabendo que iriam nessa missão e resolvi ajudar... Trouxe também o Lee, e o atraso. – Sabaku no Gaara, atual Kazekage chega falando com sua voz "amigável" e mostra Kakashi envolto em areia flutuando.

- Resolveu sair do escritório? - Naruto pergunta ao Kazekage que por sinal não deveria estar ali e sim assinando papéis.

- Claro, além de poder relembrar minha vida de ninja... – Gaara diz com aquele olhar nostálgico.

- Hey, da para me tirar daqui? – Kakashi pergunta, pois ainda estava envolto a areia de Gaara.

Gaara solta Kakashi que cai todo errado no chão, mas logo se recompõe.

O grupo que agora era composto por 9 pessoas começou a andar em direção a um sítio próximo onde o Damyo esperaria por eles.

Andando por um bom tempo, eles chegaram aonde o nobre senhor feudal, em uma carroça de luxo cercado por servos, esperava os ninjas de Konoha com certa impaciência expressada pelo seu olhar intimador,

- Antes tarde do que nunca... Onde vocês estavam? – O Senhor Feudal com grande aspereza em sua voz, indaga sobre a inadimplência para com o horário dos ninjas de Konoha (aulas de português transformam uma fic... xD).

- Gomen Damyo-sama, mas um de nós acabou se atrasando. – Itachi com um olhar assassino fita Kakashi, que fingiu não saber de nada.

- Vamos logo então... – Novamente com rudez, o Damyo diz pondo a andar em sua carroça, não vendo Naruto quase esmurrando a sua cara.

- Se for nosso destino, escoltar uma pessoa que não nos trate bem, assim será. – Solenemente (Advinha??) Neji diz olhando gaivotas voando (sim, elas mesmas, as eternas gaivotas da luta contra o Kindomaru...).

Um tempo depois caminhando junto a carroça, Itachi indica com a cabeça que estavam sendo seguidos.

- Vocês protejam o Damyo já que o Shikamaru está dormindo. Eu, Gaara, Kakashi e Neji, cuidaremos dos perseguidores – Itachi diz para Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e Lee.

- Hai! – Em uníssono os 4 respondem.

Os perseguidores se revelam 10 Rounins (ninjas rejeitados) nível A e começam um combate corpo a corpo, a vantagem numérica deles atrapalhou, mas não foi dificuldade para um: Ex-Akatsuki, O Kazekage, o Ninja dos mil jutsus e o Gênio do clã Hyuuga. O Damyo morrendo de medo saiu da carroça e foi acertado antes do fim do combate, mas sobreviveu graças ao talento médico de Sakura, ficando assim com uma divida maior com Konoha (mais dinheiro... :P).

- Bom, nosso trabalho acabou... – Itachi diz ao Damyo, esperando o dinheiro do pagamento, afinal eles acabaram de entregar ele em segurança ao destino.

Se achando muito esperto o Damyo ia começar a corre com o dinheiro, mas se viu preso a uma sombra.

- Que problemático, passa esse dinheiro agora velhote. – Shikamaru que acabara de acordar, exige o dinheiro.

Mesmo contra a sua vontade o Damyo entregou o dinheiro forçadamente, quase chorando para Itachi. Sem mais palavras eles rapidamente saíram dali e começaram sua caminhada de volta.

- Sasuke, será que o comércio estará aberto quando voltarmos? – Itachi indaga ao irmão.

- Não sei, por quê? - Sasuke achou estranha a pergunta do irmão, então como a curiosidade é grande, ele não resistiu.

- Eu tenho que comprar Baunilha e chocolate para fazer os Cookies do Hiro. – Itachi diz sem perceber o ruivo que começara a demonstrar interesse na conversa.

- Cookies? – Gaara pergunta tentando parecer desinteressado, mas usa expressão desmentia o tom de voz.

- É! Aqueles com gotas de chocolate, minha ex-esposa (mãe do Hiro) que me ensinou, mas porque a pergunta? – Itachi não entendeu o interesse sobre Cookies que o Kazekage poderia ter.

- É porque o Gaara-chan é um tremendo apaixonado por biscoitos... – Lee revela como se fosse a travessura de uma criancinha, aquela que só os pais sabiam, deixando um Kazekage extremamente rubro.

- Que Problemático... – Shikamaru (jura...) murmurou ao ver Gaara corando, mas ele já sabia disso, Temari já havia lhe contado o vício do irmão para ele.

- Hahahahahaah... Quem diria o poderoso e sério Kazekage, fã de biscoitinhos... – Naruto caçoa de Gaara que poderia literalmente, deixar naruto a 7 palmos debaixo da Terra, ou no caso areia.

O restante do trajeto foi calmo e tranqüilo, na medida do possível, por que quando Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto estão juntos, o nível de implicância chega ao extremo, mas no fundo todos sabem que a amizade dos dois era enorme.

- Muito obrigado de novo, Shizune-chan, espero que o Hiro não tenha lhe dado trabalho. – Itachi diz, preocupado pelo incomodo que poderia ter proporcionado a Shizune.

- Claro que não, o Hiro-kun é um doce de criança, não é bebê? – ela lança um olhar sereno a criança que solta um sorriso barulhento.

- A que ótimo, pelo menos assim fico mais aliviado, bom vou indo, Até mais Shizune-chan. – Itachi se despede da garota calmamente e vai carregando seu filho até em casa.

Ao colocar seu filho para dormir Itachi pergunta:

- Você gostou dela não é? – Itachi pergunta como se esperasse uma resposta,e ao sair do quarto ele murmura um "Eu também."

**Fim do Capítulo 2**

Autor: Yo minna! Desculpe pela demora mas tava sem net aki em casa, mas enfim ta ai o cap. 2, espero que gostem! E muito obrigado pelas reviews zoin e desde já agradeço outras que por ventura venham, e lembrando que pedi ingresso na Akatsuki dos ficwriters do Orkut, agora soh falta ver se fui aceito... heheheheh, bom então é isso até mais pessoal, e o próximo capítulo com mais romance e também comédia.


	3. Valentine´s Day

Aviso: Siga os passos do primeiro e do segundo capítulo e seja feliz

Cap. 3 Valentine´s Day

Sasuke acordara calmo, ele sabia que a data era importante, e decidiu algo que seria praticamente impossível a 3 anos atrás, e neste exato momento iria até a casa de seu irmão tomar café da manhã, segundo Sasuke era porque não tinha tempo de preparar seu próprio café, e Itachi na condição de mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo tinha maior aptidão na cozinha, ele negava mas a verdade era que os Waffles que Itachi faziam eram os melhores.

- Bom dia Itachi, como vai? – Sasuke com a cara mais cínica de todas pergunta ao ver a cara do Irmão.

- Sasuke acho que você esqueceu de que eu ainda posso usar o mangekyo... – Itachi dormira mal na noite anterior, desta vez por sua própria causa, pois, Hiro dormira como uma pedra.

- E aew baixinho... – Sasuke cumprimenta Hiro que estava na cadeirinha própria para bebês.

- Itachi... Você sabe que dia é hoje? – Sasuke com um olhar totalmente diferente do normal, pergunta ao irmão.

- Dia de você calar a boca? – Itachi ainda sem paciência revida de certa forma até esperançosa.

- haha... Very funny, mas não, hoje é dia dos namorados. – Sasuke diz sério, e Itachi começa a rir.

- E daí? Pelo que eu sei, você nunca foi chegado a garotas mesmo... Não me diga que vai dar um presente pro Orochimaru? – Itachi com um sorrisinho irônico revida as piadas de seu irmão.

- Digo isso para seu próprio bem... Afinal, creio que desde que sua esposa morreu você nunca se relacionou com outra mulher, não é mesmo? – Sasuke ignorando a piada do irmão diz sério.

- Isso é verdade... – O semblante alegre do Uchiha mais velho se desmanchou, se transformando em uma carranca fechada, fitando seu filho enquanto levava outra colher de papinha a boca da criança.

- Então cara... Um namoro fará bem a você e até ao Hiro, afinal ele precisa de uma presença feminina. – Sasuke diz demonstrando sinceridade em sua voz.

- Isso é verdade (again), mas eu não posso chegar para uma garota do nada e dizer: "oi, meu nome é Itachi, eu tenho um filho de 6 meses, que namorar comigo ?", mas e você Sasuke, qual seu interesse no dia dos namorados? – Itachi pergunta curioso com a atitude do irmão.

- Hoje, eu vou chamar a Sakura para sair... – O mais novo diz confiante de sua atitude, vendo Itachi quase cuspir seu café de tanta surpresa.

- O que você fez com meu irmão? Cadê o Sasuke que eu conheço? Não era ele que ODIAVA a Sakura? – Itachi diz com muita ênfase na parte do odiava.

- As coisas mudam, olhe para você, quem diria que o assassino do clã Uchiha seria um pai dedicado e uma dona-de-casa tão boa? – Sasuke, rindo fala gesticulando.

- Muito engraçado Mr. Avenger... - Itachi deu o troco de uma forma brilhante, lembrando das promessas de vingança de seu irmão mais novo.

Com uma cara de decepção pela resposta rápida do irmão ele se despede dizendo que ia atrás de Naruto, para convencê-lo de chamar a Hinata para sair, junto com ele e Sakura.

Enquanto isso Itachi ficou pensativo a respeito das palavras de seu irmão mais novo, estaria ele certo? E se tivesse quem seria a garota ideal? Imediatamente seu pensamento foi para Shizune, mas logo tentou afasta-la, " com certeza ela não quer nada comigo, ela cuida do Hiro porque é muito prestativa e gentil..." foi só, ela nunca iria querer namorar um assassino como ele, pelo menos era o que ele pensava, mas o que não sabia era que no escritório da Hokage, Shizune tinha um questionamento quase igual.

- Ele deve me ver apenas como uma babá para o Hiro, alguém como ele que deveria ser promovido a líder ANBU em pouco tempo, nunca se interessaria por mim. – Shizune falava como se tentasse mostrar a si mesma que era impossível.

Com quem está falando Shizune? – Tsunade que acabara de chegar vê sua assistente perambulando de um lado para outro inquieta, aparentemente falando com alguém, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que ela estava sozinha.

- Com ninguém Tsunade-sama, estou apenas pensando alto. – Shizune pega de surpresa, diz apressadamente.

- Ok então... já que você está tão ocupada, eu volto mais tarde... – Tsunade diz se aproximando da porta.

- Nada disso Tsunade-sama, você tem muitos papéis para assinar. – A assistente repreende a Hokage que fica bufando.

- Malditos papéis... Aliás, acho que inventaram isso somente comigo, por que eu nunca vi o Sandaime assinando nada... (eh porque o Sandaime era um extra como o Iruka)

Shizune ri, e pega aquele "pequeno" monte de papéis para a Hokage ler e assinar.

Sasuke já havia chegado ao apartamento de Naruto, e estava na porta onde havia um escrito: "estou dormindo não me atrapalhe". Sasuke leu o escrito e fez um sorriso bem maldoso, silenciosamente Sasuke entra no apartamento, e vai até o quarto onde o loiro dormia que nem uma pedra.

- Chidori Nagashi! – Sasuke diz com uma voz totalmente maligna, fazendo uma corrente elétrica não muito forte passar pelo seu corpo fazendo o Uzumaki tomar um choque.

- ITAI! – Naruto dá um grande grito, maior de susto que de dor.

- Quem manda ficar deitado o dia todo... – Sasuke fala como se ele tivesse feito à coisa mais comum do mundo.

- Sasuke, o que você quer? – Naruto pergunta com uma cara má.

- Acha que vai me assustar com essa cara de raposa com fome? Você se esqueceu que eu vejo o Itachi todo dia, coisa mais feia que ele, vai demorar para nascer... – Sasuke diz, apesar de tudo, sério.

- Agora falando sério, Naruto você sabe que dia é hoje? – Sasuke repete a pergunta feita a seu irmão mais velho.

- Dia de você calar a boca? – Naruto diz como se não fosse ele o que mais falasse.

- Esse dia se enquadraria melhor a você... Mas não, hoje é o dia dos Namorados. – Sasuke enfatiza a palavra namorados para ver se Naruto caia na real.

- Sim, realmente eu achava as garotas chatas, e não eu não vou dar um presente para o Orochimaru... – Sasuke, interrompe Naruto antes que ele diga a mesma coisa que seu irmão falou.

- E você quer sair com quem? Comigo? – Naruto diz com uma cara risonha para Sasuke.

- Claro que não Dobe... Eu vou chamar a Sakura. – Sasuke já sabendo que seu amigo não gostava mais da garota revela parte de seu plano.

- E porque veio até aqui... Teme, você já sabe que eu não gosto mais da Sakura mesmo. – Naruto diz sem demonstrar um pingo de inveja ou ciúme.

- Eu sei disso, mas você podia chamar a Hinata para sair com você, ai poderiam sair conosco, e você não ficaria de vela... – Sasuke explica com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- E porque logo a Hinata? Não que eu não goste dela, ela é muito legal e bonita, mas não entendi o porque. – Naruto pergunta com cara de desentendido.

- GOTA, Talvez um dia você me entenda... – Sasuke diz se virando e indo embora. (que clichê...)

Mesmo sem entender, Naruto foi até a Floricultura dos Yamanaka, pois sabia que garotas adoravam flores.

- Naruto que surpresa te ver aqui... o que vai querer? – Ino que estava na floricultura, até sua mãe chegar de casa pergunta interessada a Naruto.

- Eu quero uma dúzia de rosas... – Naruto responde com um sorriso a Ino.

- Teria algo a ver com a data de hoje? – Ino como toda garota, obviamente sabia que data era aquela, pergunta enquanto prepara o buquê.

- Sim... – Naruto responde corando um pouco.

- Aqui está Naruto... – Ino entrega o buquê, ele paga e vai embora.

O Uzumaki estava na entrada do clã Hyuuga, onde tinham dois guardas do clã.

- Vocês poderiam me deixar entrar, tenho que falar com um membro de seu clã... – Naruto pergunta calmamente, esperando não responder suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Com quem você quer falar garoto? – O guarda pergunta grosseiramente ao loiro.

- Eu quero falar com Hyuuga Hinata. – Naruto diz sério e com bastante coragem.

- Vou ver se Hinata-sama, quer receber você, qual o seu nome? – O guarda pergunta Naruto, se dirigindo a entrada.

- Uzumaki Naruto. – O garoto novamente responde com seriedade tentando não demonstrar a impaciência que estava tendo.

O guarda se vira e entra nos domínios do clã, voltando em poucos minutos que para Naruto demoraram uma eternidade.

- Hinata-sama, permitiu que você entre, ela estará esperando você lá dentro.

Naruto assentiu, e foi caminhando para dentro do clã, observando a bonita arquitetura do lugar. Pouco tempo depois de adentrar, ele viu Hinata, que estava em um Kimono de seda azul claro, e ele não pode deixar de admirar a beleza da garota, agora com seus 16/17 anos, cabelos longos e um belo corpo.

- Naruto-kun... – A Garota diz surpresa pela visita do Uzumaki, principalmente naquela data.

- Hinata-chan, vim aqui hoje para lhe perguntar se queria sair comigo esta noite... Aceita? – Naruto pergunta com um sorriso aberto e sincero.

- Na-Naruto-kun, claro que eu aceito. – Hinata responde totalmente corada olhando para baixo tentando disfarçar.

- Ótimo, então eu pego você as 7:00 da noite, ok? – Naruto diz feliz pela aceitação da garota.

- Claro Naruto-kun. – Hinata responde ainda corada, um pouco mais calma, mas se isso ocorresse a 3 anos atrás ela concerteza desmaiaria.

Hinata, quase que eu me esqueci... Isto é para você. – Naruto corando um pouco entrega o buquê para Hinata.

- Na-Naruto-kun, Muito obrigada. – Hinata que estava mais vermelha que uma coisa bem vermelha, recebe o buquê querendo correr de vergonha.

- Então eu vou indo, até hoje a noite Hinata-chan. – Naruto se despede sem dar tempo da garota fazer o mesmo, e vai embora.

Hinata volta totalmente feliz para sua casa, fitando o buquê recebido.

Sasuke não teve problemas ao convidar Sakura, pois, mesmo que a garota não o perseguia mais como antigamente, ela ainda gostava dele.

Já seu irmão mais velho estava uma pilha, pois, estava tentando arrumar coragem para convidar Shizune para sair, e andava pela casa de um lado para o outro, e quase botando fogo em tudo, pois estava louco para queimar alguma coisa com seu Amaterasu.

Depois de muito tempo, o ex-akatsuki criou coragem e foi até a casa de shizune, ao perceber que seu filho dormia tranquilamente.

Shizune também estava muito nervosa, ela ouve alguém batendo na sua porta e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi estava do outro lado, ela abriu e disse:

- Itachi-kun, o que faz aqui? – Shizune pergunta tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Bem... Shizune-chan, gostaria de saber se queria sair comigo esta noite? – Itachi pergunta, ele que havia matado seu clã inteiro, estava tremendo de medo diante de uma mulher.

- Claro... – A jovem responde, apesar de ser pega desprevenida.

- Então, que tal as 8:00 ? – Itachi pergunta, agora mais calmo pela aceitação de Shizune.

- Perfeito, as 8:00 estarei pronta. – Shizune, responde agora mais confiante.

- Então está certo, até a noite Shizune-chan. – Itachi se despede rapidamente e volta, pois, havia deixado seu filho sozinho em casa.

Naruto se arrumava apressado, ele usaria um conjunto emprestado de Kakashi, pois, quase apanhou de seu sensei quando disse que iria sair com Hinata com sua roupa de ninja. O conjunto era uma blusa Gola pólo azul-escuro, uma calça jeans também escura. Se vestiu, passou um perfume rápido e saiu correndo para não deixar Hinata esperando de frente ao clã onde haviam combinado (tá certo, eles não combinaram, foi erro meu T.T)

Ao chegar reparou que a garota já o esperava, vestindo um Vestido curto de cetim na cor pérola, estava absolutamente deslumbrante.

- Gomen Hinata-chan, me atrasei... – Naruto chega se desculpando pelo atraso.

- Não tem problema Naruto-kun... – Hinata, responde corando por observar melhor o garoto, com aquele conjunto azul-escuro e os cabelos rebeldes loiros um pouco mais comportados, para ela estava mais bonito ainda.

- Você está linda Hinata-chan. – Naruto elogia, fazendo a Garota corar muito, mas graças a Noite ele não percebeu.

Naruto estendeu o braço, para irem juntos ao restaurante combinado com Sasuke e Sakura, como se já fossem namorados, mesmo corando a garota aceitou o cortejo quase explodindo de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo felicidade.

Em pouco menos de 10 minutos chegaram ao lugar combinado, entraram no restaurante, que por sinal era muito bonito e estava bastante movimentado cheio de casais devido à data. Mesmo relutando Naruto aceitou, mas disse que preferia Ichiraku para Sasuke. Avistaram Sakura e Sasuke sentados numa mesa para quatro, e sentaram-se no outro lado ficando, cada casal de um lado da mesa.

- Agora que chegou podemos fazer o pedido. – Sasuke diz rapidamente, chamando o garçom.

- O que vão querer? – Sakura pergunta aos outros três, que entraram em consenso e pediram um Macarrão ao molho Branco para 4 pessoas.

- Não é Ramen, mas serve... – Naruto comenta baixinho, assim só Hinata ouviu e esta soltou um belo sorriso com o comentário.

O Restaurante tinha um espaço para dança, e de repente uma música lenta começou a tocar Sasuke chamou Sakura e cutucou "delicadamente" Naruto para que este chamasse Hinata. Os dois casais foram dançar e chamaram a atenção pela raridade de se ver casais tão jovens dançando, além dos comentários, pois, estavam ali: a Herdeira do clã Hyuuga dançando com o Garoto-Raposa e o sobrevivente Uchiha com A discípula da Hokage (Poucos sabem da volta de Itachi a Konoha), mas os 4 permaneceram na pista pouco se importando com o mundo exterior, só tendo olhos a pessoa a sua frente.

Itachi, evitando chamar atenção das pessoas, pois, seu retorno a Konoha era conhecido por poucos, programou o encontro em sua própria casa, que estava totalmente arrumada, a mesa para dois, iluminada por velas, e um jantar especial feito por ele mesmo. Além de ter cansado seu filho de tanto brincar para que dormisse pelo menos até o fim do encontro com Shizune. Ele ouve a campainha tocar, vai até a porta, abre e fica totalmente deslumbrado ao ver Shizune. Ela estava vestida em um vestido roxo escuro, utilizando um colar e 2 brincos com ametistas roxas.

- Entre Shizune-chan... – Itachi convida a garota para entrar, ele estava vestido com um kimono azul-marinho, com o símbolo do clã nas suas costas (que ironia do destino).

Ele como um completo cavaleiro, puxa a cadeira para que ela se sente, e antes de se sentar vai pegar o jantar, eles se servem e comem em silêncio, somente trocando olhares, que se tornavam misteriosos pelas luzes bruxuleantes das velas.

Após o jantar, Itachi foi até o som, colocando uma música lenta convidando Shizune para dançar.

Ela meio tímida, aceita, os dois dançaram colados um ao outro somente sentido a respiração um do outro e no final da música, eles se fitam, e vão se aproximando até iniciarem um pequeno, comportado porém romântico beijo, logo após se separam corados, disfarçando o nervosismo.

- Acho melhor eu ir... – Shizune, diz nervosa pelo que acabara de ocorrer.

- Eu te levo. – Itachi responde também atordoado pela situação.

Ficaram em silêncio todo o trajeto até a casa de Shizune, se despediram com um beijo no rosto, e Itachi comentou:

- Espero que tenhamos noites como esta...

- Eu também. – Shizune responde entrando em sua casa com um sorriso bem grande no rosto.

O rapaz feliz pelo desfecho da noite volta feliz até sua casa, com a consciência de que seu irmão estava correto. Sua vida estava totalmente diferente, bem no fundo de sua consciência ouvia uma voz falando sobre morte e poder, mas logo a afastou, estava tão... bom assim.

Autor: Aew Galera, mais um capítulo, como prometido, com mais romance e comédia. Mas não se acostumem com capítulos deste tamanho e tão rápidos assim, eu estava inspirado... heheheheheh, até o próximo. Obrigado por lerem e postarem reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – A Arte é uma confusão

Itachi acordou com calma, foi até a cozinha colocou água para ferver, preparou a mamadeira de seu filho, e encontrou uma carta endereçada ao seu nome, mas ao ver o conteúdo ele soltou um grito de pavor. A carta não era nada mais nada menos do que um convite (??) para sair em amigos, mandada por Deidara e Sasori que pelo jeito haviam rompido com a Akatsuki também.

Sasuke ao ouvir o grito desesperado do seu irmão, até acelerou o passo tendo a esperança de que ele poderia ter se queimado com a água fervente, porém ao chegar encontrou um Itachi com cara de desespero olhando para a carta.

- Itachi... porquê essa cara de desespero? – Sasuke pergunta ao irmão, sem entender nada.

- Recebi um comunicado de que o Deidara e o Sasori vão vir me visitar Hoje para sairmos... você acredita nisso? – Itachi responde ainda incrédulo.

- tem certeza que não é nenhuma piadinha nosense do Kakashi? – Sasuke pergunta ao irmão, pois desde que Kakashi soubera da volta de Itachi, vivia implicando com o pobre Uchiha.

- Tenho... Pois a prova acabou de explodir na minha cara. – Itachi diz agora mais restabelecido.

- Então meu caro irmão... você vai ter de se preparar para receber uma dupla podemos dizer, bem artística... – Sasuke diz tentando parecer sério, mas não consegue e se poca (eita capixabês) de rir.

Itachi ignora o irmão, pega seu filho no colo e vai tomar o café rezando para que eles demorem o maior tempo possível.

A Tarde chegou e Itachi quase teve esperança de que eles não chegariam, mas quando a campainha tocou ele sentiu um arrepio e foi atender a porta tremendo.

- Itachi-san!! Gomen pela demora, mas o Sasori-danna insistiu para que não fossemos vistos... - Deidara grita logo ao ver a silhueta do ex-companheiro de maldades.

- É claro Deidara, ou você acha que ia ser comum ver dois ex- akatsukis no meio de Konoha? – Sasori pergunta mesmo já sabendo da resposta.

- Podemos entrar Itachi-san? –Deidara pergunta já adentrando o arrumado e sossegado lar de Itachi.

- Ta... – Itachi responde querendo dizer "NÃO".

Deidara entra rapidamente e começa a vasculhar a casa enquanto Sasori mais acanhado se permiti a se sentar no sofá.

Vasculhando a casa por um tempo Deidara acha o inevitável, Hiro.

- Itachi-san! Quem é esse bebê Kawaii? – Deidara diz enquanto trazia o pequeno Hiro no colo que não parecia entender nada.

- Quem poderia ser? Meu Filho oras! – Itachi responde com o máximo de educação que ele conseguiu.

Deidara pareceu não se importar com a resposta grossa de Itachi e continuou brincando com o bebezinho, Itachi olhou para Sasori com um olhar assassino, como se estivesse perguntando por que deles estarem ali.

- Onde vamos sair esta noite? - Deidara pergunta enquanto volta com o bebê no colo.

- Que tal ficarmos aqui em casa, afinal ninguém pode ver vocês... – Itachi responde de supetão, mas só depois analisa a burice cometida.

- Hn... Eu vou pegar uma massinha para ele brincar... – Deidara diz enquanto se levanta.

- NÃO! Depois você vai sair explodindo tudo! – Sasori, que até agora estava impassível, grita.

- Mas Sasori-danna, Art is a Bang! – Deidara diz e ao fundo se ouve uma explosão.

- Antes que vocês dois comecem a brigar, vamos decidir o que vamos fazer essa noite! –Itachi diz, já conhecendo a velha divergência do conceito de Arte dos dois.

- Tá certo... que tal jogar cartas? – Sasori pergunta.

- Pode ser uma boa, eu posso chamar o Sasuke para jogar com a gente já que ele também sabe que vocês estão aqui. – disse Itachi.

Itachi saiu rapidamente de casa e foi até a casa de seu irmão que aliás era ao lado da sua, tocou a campainha e esperou.

- Itachi... Vai deixar os doidos na sua casa e vai vim dormir na minha? –Sasuke pergunta aachando que era a verdadeira intenção de seu irmão.

- Não, vim chamar você para jogar Pôker lá em casa... – Itachi diz ao irmão que por um breve momento pensou em recusar mais depois aceitou a proposta.

- Ok... daqui a meia hora to lá, vou levar umas coisas para bebermos. – Sasuke diz com um sorriso muito málevolo no rosto.

Itachi volta a sua casa, e vê Deidara e Sasori que já haviam aprontado uma mesa para quatro, como esperado ele e Sasuke fariam dupla contra os dois artistas.

Sasuke chegou rápido e logo se sentaram a mesa para jogar.

Itachi e Sasuke ativaram seus sharingans e facilmente previam as próximas jogadas dos adversários que logo perceberam a pequena tramóia.

Passaram o resto da noite assim, jogando e rindo e sem tocar uma vez no passado sombrio que agora nada mais parecia do que um simples e esquecido pesadelo.

Autor: Primeiramente peço desculpa pela demora.. É que eu estava sem inspiração. Na verdade ainda estou, vocês podem perceber pela falta de humor deste capítulo... me desculpem, mas espero q mesmo assim gostem.


	5. Especial do Dia dos pais

Cap. 5 – Especial do dia dos Pais

O dia amanhecera calmo naquela manhã de Agosto, Uchiha Itachi preparava a comida de seu filho Hiro que agora tinha 1 ano de idade. Apesar da criança já saber falar, ele nunca havia falado "papai", deixando Uchiha Itachi frustrado sempre que falava algo.

Sasuke, como de costume, entrara na casa normalmente, sorriu para o bebê que logo que viu o tio falou: "Tio sas..."

- Ele ainda não aprendeu a falar papai né? – Sasuke pergunta ao irmão, mesmo já sabendo da resposta.

- Esse daí vai aprender a falar "Orochimaru é o cara" antes de falar papai... – Itachi diz fingindo estar bravo.

- Até parece Itachi, ele só está esperando o momento certo... – Sasuke responde seriamente.

- E eu sou o Deidara... – Itachi responde ironicamente.

- Se você fosse o Deidara, seu filho seria uma bomba-relógio... Hahahahahahahahaha. – Sasuke diz rindo.

Itachi se limitou a enviar um olhar frio ao irmão e começou a alimentar o filho. Depois de alimentado, Itachi colocou o filho no andador e encarou o irmão.

- Sasuke, você está planejando ir lá não é mesmo? – Itachi pergunta, olhando seriamente para o mais novo.

Sasuke nada respondeu e apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Bom Sasuke, está mais do que na hora deu também ir... – Itachi diz.

Sasuke foi para casa levemente atordoado, e Itachi subiu para seu quarto para se arrumar.

Itachi saiu do quarto após 20 minutos, estava vestido com um terno preto e uma camisa branca interior, ele também havia vestido Hiro com uma roupa escura, ele saiu de casa e encontrou Sasuke também vestido de negro. Passaram na floricultura dos Yamanaka e compraram Lírios brancos, foram tomando o rumo do cemitério e foram a parte onde estavam enterrados todo o clã Uchiha (Assunto morto e interrado... xD)

Não era fácil para Itachi confrontar-se com o passado que ele queria tanto esquecer, mas ele sabia que precisava fazer aquilo, principalmente pela data. Chegaram enfim naquele lugar temido, o túmulo dos pais se destacavam, por serem feitos de um mármore negro.

Itachi e Sasuke despejaram as flores no túmulo do pai, fizeram uma oração e fitaram o túmulo por um tempo, Sasuke deixou Itachi ficar a sós na tumba do pai.

- Pai, sei que não merecia estar aqui, orando e chorando por aquilo que eu causei... Mas estou aqui para lhe pedir desculpas, mesmo que agora sejam insuficientes. – Itachi dizia tristemente deixando lágrimas escorregarem de seus orbes negros.

Ele saiu triste e acompanhou Sasuke até a casa, o dia passou normalmente e a noite chega, Itachi como de costume embala seu filho em uma canção para que este pudesse dormir, sonolento o pequeno resmungou:

- pa-pai...

- O que você disse Hiro-chan? – Itachi visivelmente emocionado pergunta para confirmar.

- Pa-pai! – diz o pequeno.

Itachi deixou uma lágrima escapar, era seu primeiro dia dos pais como pai e havia ganho o melhor presente.

Autor: Olá Minna!! Um pekeno especial pro dia dos pais super atrasado... ¬¬ e desculpem pela demora, o próximo naum demorara tanto ok??


	6. A Cobra que Rasteja

Cap. 6 – A Cobra que rasteja

_Bom gente, esse capitulo se passará 5 anos a frente do que o último, sendo assim, Sasuke e Cia. Estão com 21 anos, e o Hiro com 6 anos, Itachi e Shizune estão namorando, Sasuke e Sakura também, e Hinata e Naruto estão quase lá xD._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Era uma agradável manhã de Primavera, as árvores todas floridas, e um agradável aroma permanente no ar. Seria um dia ótimo, se não fosse pelo acontecimento que em breve ocorreria.

Apesar de ser ainda muito novo, Hiro já era quase um Gennin, e em dias que não tinha aula da academia, treinava na floresta perto de casa, apesar de que esses treinos só ocorriam quando o pai estava em missão. Itachi não gostava de ver o filho treinando muito, tinha medo dele se sentir cobrado, assim como ele fora.

Hiro acabara de se despedir de Shizune, que ficava com ele, quando o pai estava fora. Em menos de 15 minutos chegara na floresta onde costumava treinar, como de costume, não havia ninguém ali e o garoto logo começou o treinamento. Treinava arremesso de Shuriken e Kunai, controle do chakra e velocidade todos os dias, era um dos únicos estudantes que já sabiam subir em árvores utilizando chakra, e estava aprendendo a utilizar o Goukakyuu, com o pai.

Treinou durante 2 horas, e voltou para casa, encontrou Shizune de saída, ela iria trabalhar e voltaria cedo, deixando a casa aos cuidados dele. O pequeno uchiha almoçou, e voltou ao treino. Horas se passam, e quando ele repara já é noite. Quando ele ouve um barulho de algo se mexendo na floresta e tacou uma kunai logo em seguida, pouco tempo depois, um homem muito pálido, sai da mata com um sorriso cínico no rosto:

- kukukukuku... que recepção mais calorosa eu estou tendo... – Orochimaru (X.X) diz, lentamente.

- Quem é você? – Hiro pergunta, nervoso.

- Eu sou, Você! – Orochimaru grita de repente, e o garoto vê tudo escurecendo lentamente, até ficar na mais profunda escuridão.

O homem, pegou a criança e a fitou com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções (Não é isso que vocês estão pensando).

- Hiro-kun, Esse seu corpo, me servirá para a vida toda... kukukukukuku. – Orochimaru diz, lambendo os beiços. (Típico dele ¬¬).

Eram cerca de 6 horas, e Shizune acabara de chegar na casa de Itachi, estava tudo silencioso, ela estranhou. Chamou pelo garoto:

- Hiro!! Você ta ai??? – Shizune grita.

Nada. Ele devia estar treinando. Ela resolve ir preparar a janta, para que quando ele chegasse estivesse tudo pronto, ela terminou o jantar e nada do pequeno Uchiha chegar, ela já estava ficando preocupada com o atraso do garoto, e resolveu ir até onde ele treinava, para averiguar o que havia ocorrido.

Chegando lá, encontrou o lugar vazio e quieto. Tudo parecia normal, exceto por um objeto de metal que estava reluzindo a luz da lua, Shizune logo reconheceu, era uma Kunai, que tinha nela gravada o símbolo do Clã Uchiha, vinda do jogo de Kunais que Itachi havia dado de presente para Hiro no seu 6° aniversário. Shizune olhou para a Kunai e foi tomada por um sentimento de tristeza, "como explicaria o desaparecimento do garoto ao pai?", ele voltaria da missão amanhã de manhã, provavelmente esperando que a porta de casa se abrisse e logo depois ver seu filho correndo para matar a saudades do pai em um abraço, um reencontro que nunca ocorreria.

Orochimaru olhou satisfeito para o que em breve seria seu novo corpo, fitou demoradamente a criança, ele ainda dormia, sob efeito do genjutsu de Orochimaru.

- Kabuto, como andam os preparativos? – Orochimaru, pergunta ao seu fiel assistente.

- Muito bem orochimaru-sama, logo poderemos selar o Oito - caudas... - Kabuto responde, orgulhoso.

- Ótimo... Com o poder regenerativo do Oito – caudas, não precisarei trocar de corpo, e assim terei o Sharingan eternamente... – Orochimaru, diz de forma quase doentia.

Após muitas pesquisas, Orochimaru descobrira que o Bijuu das Oito - caudas, tinham um poder regenerativo grande o bastante para manter para anular o tempo limite do seu jutsu de troca de corpo, iria selar o oito - caudas em Hiro, depois possuiria seu corpo (no bom sentido, se é que existe). Sua Ambição não tinha limites, e depois da troca seu poder também não teria.

Um novo dia tinha começado, Uchiha Itachi estava chegando de mais uma missão bem-sucedida e estava particularmente feliz, teria uma semana sem missões, para aproveitar com sua namorada e com seu filho.

Ele foi diretamente para casa, ele nem chegou a entrar na casa, afinal Shizune estava parada na porta com um semblante de quem passara a noite toda chorando, e para sua surpresa, seu irmão Sasuke também estava do lado da casa com uma cara muito preocupada.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Onde está o Hiro? – Itachi pergunta começando a demonstrar nervosismo em sua voz.

Ao ouvir a pronuncia do nome "Hiro", Shizune começou a chorar novamente, afinal, o garoto era quase um filho para ela.

- Itachi... Tem uma coisa que temos de lhe falar... – Sasuke disse.

- Que foi? Ele ta doente? - Itachi pergunta, não entendendo a real situação.

- Creio que seja um pouco mais complicado que isso... a verdade é que levaram seu filho Itachi... – Sasuke diz demonstrando raiva na voz.

Itachi por um momento ficou estático, esperando seu filho sair de algum lugar e gritar: "surpresa", mas isso não ocorreu, ele realmente havia sido levado por alguém, alguém que certamente encontraria a morte.

- M-Mas, M-Mas Porquê?? – Itachi, pergunta, deixando sua voz calma e fria de lado, para uma voz que beirava o desespero.

- Não sabemos Itachi, Não poderia ser alguém da Akatsuki querendo se vingar de sua saída? – Sasuke pergunta calmamente.

- Claro que não, o Deidara disse que a organização se dissolveu por completo... – Itachi responde tentando recuperar a calma.

- Então isso só pode ser obra de uma pessoa... – Sasuke diz friamente, demonstrando ódio.

- Orochimaru... – Itachi diz. É claro, só podia ser ele, o mais odiento ser que já conhecera, Orochimaru.

Itachi estava com tanta raiva, que se precisasse ir até o inferno resgatar seu filho, ele iria sem hesitar.

- Amanhã partimos em busca de Orochimaru, hoje vou falar com gente que tem alguns assuntos pendentes com este homem. – Itachi diz com determinação.

Iria resgatar seu filho, e mataria o Sannin de uma vez por todas. Aquela cobra não traria mais problemas a ninguém.


	7. O Resgate

Cap. 7 – Resgate

Itachi andava apressado, combinara de se encontrar com os dois, pois sabia que os antigos amigos adorariam acertar as contar com Orochimaru, apesar de que Itachi queria ele morto pelas próprias mãos. Só de imaginar seu filho aos tratos de Orochimaru ele sentia um ódio tão grande ou maior do que ele sentiu quando aniquilou seu clã.

Ao se aproximar do local combinado, viu o garboso pássaro pousando sobre a relva e logo pode observar as silhuetas dos dois amigos.

Sasori parecia calmo, ele sabia que Orochimaru não teria chances contra Itachi, mas ele estava indo pelo fato de que Orochimaru já podia ter se transferido para o corpo de Hiro, o que poderia fazer Itachi vacilar no ataque.

Deidara parecia excitado pelo aproximação da batalha, a oportunidade de combater com orochimaru era tudo que ele queria, odiava Orochimaru por muitos motivos e depois do seqüestro do filho de Itachi, passou a odiá-lo ainda mais.

Os três andaram rapidamente, para a comitiva de resgate, só faltava o Sasuke, que estava em Konoha, ele era o único que sabia onde era o esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Ao chegarem aos portões de Konoha, Sasuke já os esperava. Itachi, Deidara e Sasori estavam com seus trajes da Akatsuki, pois, sabiam que Orochimaru temia a organização, quanto mais medo e terror causassem a ele antes da morte, melhor.

- Já está pronto Sasuke? – Itachi pergunta ao irmão.

- Sim... – Sasuke responde.

- O esconderijo fica muito longe ? – Sasori pergunta ao Uchiha mais novo.

- Não tanto... Se formos rápido, podemos chegar em 12 h... – Sasuke diz.

- O Ritual de transferência dura quanto tempo? – dessa vez, Deidara pergunta.

- Como Orochimaru não colocou o Selo almadiçoado nele, o ritual demorará por volta de 15 horas. – ele responde.

- Então vamos indo, temos 15 horas para chegar lá, um minuto a mais e... – Itachi diz, receando pelo que ele diria após isso.

Os quatro seguiram rapidamente em direção ao esconderijo, eram bem mais rápidos que Shinobis comuns, e Itachi rezava desesperadamente para que isso fosse o bastante.

----------- ----------------- -------------------- ----------------- ---------- --------

- Orochimaru-sama... os preparativos para o selamento do Oito-caudas está pronto. – Kabuto diz.

- Perfeito Kabuto-kun... Prossiga com o selamento. – Orochimaru ordena e Kabuto volta de onde veio.

Era muita sorte, a Akatsuki havia pego o Oito-caudas pouco antes de se desintegrar, agora com o bijuu parcialmente enfraquecido pelo selamento do Líder, Orochimaru não precisaria fazer grandes esforços para sela-lo em Hiro.

Orochimaru ouviu um grito alto e infante, Kabuto havia começado o selamento. Hiro gritava desesperadamente, a dor era muito intensa e ele logo desmaiou de novo.

Tudo estava como planejado, logo Orochimaru teria o Sharingan em seu poder, seria o mais eterno dentre os eterno.

------------------------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------- ------------

O grupo de resgate corria contra o tempo para chegar ao esconderijo de Orochimaru, em pouco mais de 12 horas chegaram ao destino, Sasuke indicou a entrada do lugar, mas ele estava vazio. Não havia nem sinal de Orochimaru e Kabuto, nem de Hiro.

- Onde que este maldito foi se meter??? – Sasuke bradou desesperadamente.

- Ele é escorregadio como uma cobra... – Sasori que parecia o mais calmo do grupo, diz.

- Cobra... – Deidara diz lentamente, como se recordasse de algo.

- O que foi Deidara? – Itachi pergunta ao amigo ao perceber a expressão dele.

- Sasori-danna, lembra de nossa última missão antes da Akatsuki se desmanchar? – Deidara pergunta apreensivo.

Sasori por um momento pensa, e depois fica com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto.

- Mas como? – O Mestre das marionetes indaga.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Itachi pergunta irritado.

- Eu e Sasori-danna recebemos a missão de capturar uma bijuu, um pouco antes da Akatsuki acabar... – Deidara diz.

- E? – Sasuke pergunta, sabendo que havia algo mais na história do Loiro.

- O fato que essa Bijuu era o Oito-caudas... que tem um grande poder regenerativo. – Sasori responde.

Foi neste momento que Itachi e Sasuke perceberam o real plano de Orochimaru, a Bijuu iria cobrir o maior ponto fraco da técnica de transferência de Orochimaru, conseguindo assim ficar com um mesmo corpo pela eternidade, e esse corpo seria o de Hiro.

- Então ele só pode estar no esconderijo da Akatsuki... – Deidara diz lentamente.

- Pensei que vocês tinham destruído o lugar! – Itachi diz irritado.

- A akatsuki se desmanchou, mas achamos melhor deixar o lugar selado e intacto. – Sasori respondeu.

- Vamos, o esconderijo fica bastante longe, e eu não quero que selem uma Bijuu no Hiro... – Itachi diz,ele estava disposto a acabar com aquela loucura.

O grupo então reiniciou sua jornada, ainda mais rápido do que na primeira etapa, no interior, cada um deles pedia para que Orochimaru se atrasa-se o bastante para que pudessem resgatar Hiro antes do selamento da Bijuu.

--------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------

O selamento estava quase terminando, e ele já se via dentro daquele corpo infante (sem duplos sentidos xD), sua vitória estava próxima.

Hiro acordara novamente, a dor parecia menor, mas ainda muito forte, deixou seus cabelos negros cobrirem parcialmente o rosto, estava chorando, mas não queria mostrar medo ao homem que o havia capturado, sabia que logo morreria, não agüentaria aquela dor por muito tempo... Seu único desejo era ver o pai mais uma vez, antes de fechar os olhos novamente teve a impressão de ter visto os Olhos negros de seu pai o fitando.

--------------- ----------------- ------------------ ----------------- ------------------

Pouco tempo antes:

Os quatro chegaram ao esconderijo da Akatsuki, havia uma espécie de detector que identificava os anéis(moderno eles não?) Deidara colocou o anel no leitor, e o que parecia uma rocha sólida, escondia uma porta que se abriu.

Entraram rapidamente, a ponto de poder ver o selamento acabar de ser terminado, e ver Hiro fechando os olhos.

Orochimaru ao olhar para ver o que tinha ocorrido, não teve tempo de nem esboçar reação, ele só viu o Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi ativado e depois só viu a escuridão.

Em poucos segundos Orochimaru desfaleceu no chão, Kabuto jazia morto por Sasori ao lado de Hiro, Itachi o pegou no colo e o abraçou, abraçou ele como nuca havia feito na vida, foi um abraço forte carregado do mais puro sentimento,um abraço que se fosse pela vontade dele, duraria uma eternidade. Naquele momento, nada mais parecia importar, para ele o importante era que seu filho estava vivo.

Itachi saiu do lugar acompanhado de Sasori e Sasuke, olhou para Deidara e disse:

- Deidara, acabe com o Serviço... e faça desse lugar uma página virada em minha vida. – Itachi diz com seriedade.

Deidara sorriu, já havia preparado uma C3 para a ocasião, não havia melhor maneira de acabar com o que sobrara da Akatsuki, do que pela Arte... O instante belo da explosão.

-------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------

Autor: Yo Minna! Mais um cap. Para vcs... Muito Obrigado pelas reviews do último Cap. o, se tudo correr bem, talvez eu atualize Akatsuki´s Babies esse FDS... xD

Até o próximo Cap. ! Já ne


	8. Vida

Cap. 8 – Vida...

A vida é algo misterioso que todo humano tenta viver da melhor forma possível, mas às vezes ela parece mudar de rumo para um caminho totalmente desconhecido, um rumo que não era planejado, mas que pode mostrar o verdadeiro sentido da vida, e isso havia ocorrido com Uchiha Itachi, sua vida havia tomado um rumo tão bom que ele não acreditava no ocorrido. Havia conhecido uma mulher espetacular, tinha um filho perfeito, sem contar que havia se reconciliado com seu irmão mais novo. Somente agora, sentado ao lado de uma cama de hospital, ele conseguira refletir sobre a sua vida.

Seu filho estava inconsciente a dois dias, desde o resgate para retira-lo das mãos de Orochimaru. A febre era constante, fazendo o coração do pai apertar a cada resmungo. Os Médicos disseram que a única coisa a fazer era esperar, mas eles não davam muita esperança, pela feição deles, parecia que a luta já estava perdida e que a morte já havia se consagrado a vencedora.

Itachi segurou a mão de seu filho, não podia deixá-lo partir agora, ele que estava no início da vida, que nada havia desfrutado. Itachi observou Sasuke entrando acompanhado de Shizune.

- Como ele está? – Perguntou a mulher, receosa.

- Do mesmo jeito... – Itachi responde, tentando transparecer calmo.

- Ele vai sair dessa Itachi... – Sasuke, diz enquanto fitava o sobrinho que parecia se apegar a cada fiapo de vida.

- Itachi, Tsunade-sama disse que iria dar uma passada para ver a situação do Hiro-kun, e também para ver se há algo a ser feito. – Shizune informa, fitando o homem.

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça, ainda olhando tristemente o estado do filho.

- Itachi... O que você fará a respeito da ANBU? – Sasuke pergunta ao irmão.

- Sasuke, fique no meu cargo até o Hiro melhorar... – Itachi responde com a convicção que sempre tinha.

- Itachi... acho melhor você ir para casa descansar... Faz dois dias que você está sem dormir, deixe que eu fique aqui, pelo menos até você ir em casa e dormir um pouco... – Shizune diz.

- Ok... – Itachi diz, ele havia lutado cada minuto do dia anterior contra essa proposta de Shizune, mas hoje ele sabia que não haveria jeito.

- Se algo acontecer... mando alguém te avisar imediatamente. – Shizune, diz.

Itachi apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu novamente com aquele aperto no coração, não queria deixar seu filho sozinho, mas não haveria solução, não naquele momento.

Foi indo lentamente a sua casa, entrou no ambiente percebendo o silêncio que era aquela casa vazia. Subiu a seu quarto e foi direta ao banheiro tomar um banho. Depois de um bom e demorado banho, ele apenas se jogou e adormeceu encima de sua cama.

Passaram-se seis horas desde que Itachi adormecera, agora ele estava sendo acordado por um membro do esquadrão ANBU.

- Itachi-sama, Shizune-san nos mandou aqui para avisar que é para o senhor ir ao hospital imediatamente.

Itachi arregalou os olhos temendo o pior, correu rapidamente deixando o ANBU para trás, precisava saber do que ocorrera com seu filho, seja o pior ou o melhor.

Entrou correndo no hospital, já havia decorado o número e a localização do quarto de seu filho, ao chegar no quarto, sua mão vacilou. Atrás da porta poderia estar a melhor ou a pior notícia que ele receberia na vida, levou a m/ao a maçaneta lentamente e girou, ao abrir a porta, temeu o que poderia esperar por ele.

Ao abrir a porta, olhou diretamente para o local onde deveria estar seu filho, e encontrou o garoto com um sorriso no rosto e um brilho de felicidade em seus olhos negros.

Itachi se apressou e chegou a cama de seu filho, abraçando ele bem forte.

- Que bom que você está bem! – Itachi diz, sem disfarçar a felicidade pelo momento.

- É... – Hiro diz, sorrindo mas com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.

- O que foi filho? – Itachi diz, reparando na expressão facial do garoto.

- Pai... O Selamento se completou? – Hiro pergunta com uma cara séria.

- Suponho que sim... – Itachi responde, percebendo mais ou menos aonde o garoto queria chegar.

- E você vai continuar a gostar de mim? – Hiro pergunta com uma feição bastante triste em seu rosto infantil.

- Mas é claro! Porque não gostaria? – Itachi responde, ao mesmo tempo em que também pergunta.

- Agora eu sou um monstro... todas as pessoas terão medo de mim. – O garoto rebate.

- Correção... Você Não É e nunca vai ser um monstro, você está com um monstro selado dentro de você, mas isso não lhe faz um monstro... – Itachi responde sinceramente.

- Claro que faz! – Hiro responde, exaltado.

- Não, não lhe faz... Olhe o Naruto por exemplo, ele tem o Bijuu de 9 caudas preso nele, e você algum dia pensou que ele era um monstro? – O pai pergunta ao filho.

- Isso é verdade? – Hiro pergunta vacilando, não imaginara que Uzumaki Naruto, o ser mais engraçado e calmo que ele havia conhecido, guardava dentro de si um demônio parecido como o dele.

- Sim... É verdade, Eu também sou um Jinchuuriki. – Naruto diz, enquanto acabava de entrar no quarto.

- Naruto? Desde quando está aí? – Itachi, pergunta surpreso.

- Acabei de chegar, desculpa por interromper a conversa, mas achei que seria uma boa idéia conversas com o Hiro, já que agora ele também possuí uma Bijuu. – Naruto responde, transparecendo mais seriedade do que o comum.

-Também acho... – Itachi diz, dando espaço para que Naruto começasse a explicação.

- Bom Hiro, a primeira coisa que você deve saber é que ter uma Bijuu não é fácil, muitas pessoas podem ter medo de você... – Naruto explana, acompanhado pelos olhares atentos de pai e filho.

- Mas nem tudo é ruim, a Bijuu pode salvar sua vida, como já fez comigo... Depois de um tempo, você pode conseguir se comunicar com seu Bijuu, assim como eu consigo me comunicar com a Kyuubi. – Naruto continua sua explicação aos dois.

- Uma pergunta, qual o nome da minha Bijuu? – Hiro pergunta.

- Hachibi... – Itachi responde, por saber da resposta.

- O seu Bijuu é muito poderoso, e pelo que Deidara e Sasori falaram, ele controla todos os Tipos de elemento, mas com certa tendência a Eletricidade e tem um pode de regeneração incrível. – Naruto diz ao garoto que parecia de certa forma, mais calmo, ao saber que um Bijuu não era só problema.

- Bom, acho melhor deixar de preguiça e ir se levantando, pois, seu exame de Gennin é semana que vem, e acho que você queira participar. – Itachi diz, com um sorriso bem alegre no rosto, deixando o garoto assustado e nervoso.

- Mas Já? Eu nem treinei o Suficiente... – Hiro diz, nervoso.

- Caso não consiga, talvez sua Bijuu lhe ajude, afinal, esse treco não é só de enfeite não é mesmo? – Naruto diz, arrancando boas gargalhadas do pai e do filho.

Como era bom estar entre pessoas que gostava de novo, sua vida tomara um rumo diferente, porém, não menos divertida.

------------- ------------- ---------------- ------------- -------------- ----------- ------

Autor: Yo Minna!!! o/

Um brigadão pelas reviews, e está ai mais um Cap. De Paternidade...xD

Akatsuki Babies saí Quarta-Feira Ok?

Já Ne


	9. Sharingan, A Linhagem Renasce

Cap. 9 – Sharingan, a Linhagem renasce

O dia amanhecera quente, clima típico do fim da primavera. Hiro acordara ansioso por mais um dia de treinamentos com seu pai, seu exame Gennin seria em 2 dias, e por isso, queria estar devidamente preparado. O garoto se mirou no espelho, ele era incrivelmente parecido com seu Tio nesta idade, tinha cabelos Negros, bem rebeldes e olhos tão negros como o cabelo.

Arrumou-se, e desceu encontrando como de costume, seu pai preparando o café e seu tio esperando-o ficar pronto.

- Bom dia... – Itachi diz ao filho, ao mesmo tempo que tira a chaleira do fogo.

- Bom dia! – O filho responde, visivelmente animado.

- Vocês vão treinar hoje de novo? – Sasuke pergunta com curiosidade.

- Sim... você ainda está no meu lugar na ANBU, então estou curtindo umas férias... – Itachi diz, sorrindo.

- Seu teste Gennin será quando mesmo? – Sasuke pergunta ao sobrinho.

- Daqui a dois dias... – Hiro, responde.

Tomaram o café em silêncio, Sasuke saiu rapidamente, estava na liderança da ANBU no lugar do irmão que se ausentaria até o teste Gennin do filho.

- Vamos? – Itachi diz, caminhando até a porta.

Hiro o acompanhou pensativo, seu aniversário era no dia seguinte, um dia antes do exame Gennin. Seu pai parecia ter se esquecido da data, pois nada comentava.

Chegaram em pouco mais de 10 minutos, a floresta onde ambos treinavam, fazia parte do Território Uchiha. O treinamento que eles faziam, era basicamente Taijutsu, pois, Hiro já sabia utilizar os jutsus básicos de um gennin (Bushin no Jutsu, Henge No Jutsu e etc..) e também utilizar o Goukakyuu.

O treino consistia em duas etapas, a primeira Hiro atacava Itachi tentando acertar ele, utilizando apenas socos e chutes, logicamente Itachi não utilizava de toda sua velocidade. Já na segunda Etapa era o contrário, Itachi atacava Hiro, e este esquivava dos ataques.

- No 3... 1, 2 e 3! – Itachi diz, marcando o início da primeira etapa.

Hiro começou com um chute, mirando a barriga, Itachi escapou por pouco tendo de se defender com a mão do próximo golpe de Hiro, que foi um soco de esquerda.

Itachi se surpreendeu, o garoto evoluiu mais rápido do que ele havia imaginado, certamente passaria no exame Gennin. O Garoto continuou golpeando, e o pai desviava com certa facilidade. Depois de um tempo resolveram começar a segunda etapa.

Dessa vez quem atacava era Itachi, que tomava todo o cuidado para não pegar pesado com o filho, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia de tudo para exigir o máximo de velocidade do garoto. Hiro desviava com dificuldade, o pai era certeiro em seus golpes, e lia facilmente seus movimentos com o Sharingan.

De repente Itachi percebeu que Hiro passou a desviar com bastante facilidade, deixando o Pai bastante surpreso, afinal, como isso era possível?

A resposta veio ao encarar seu filho de frente, os olhos dele não eram mais negros, e sim vermelhos. O primeiro estágio do Sharingan despontava no olho do garoto.

Hiro percebeu a surpresa estampada no rosto do pai e logo perguntou:

- O que foi pai? Parece que você viu um fantasma. – Hiro, pergunta.

- Nada não, é que eu me surpreendi por ver que você já despertou o Sharingan. – Itachi fala calmo, mas não estava sossegado, seu filho estava se mostrando um prodígio maior do que ele próprio fora, não queria esse tipo de vida para seu filho também.

- Filho... Você quer fazer o teste mesmo? – Itachi pergunta.

- Claro! Mas por que a pergunta? – O Garoto, responde.

- Nada não... só queria saber se você queria mesmo... – Itachi diz, um pouco mais relaxado.

- Acho que já está bom por Hoje... – O pequeno Uchiha diz.

- Sim... Quase me esqueci que combinei com a Shizune que iria almoçar com ela hoje... O homem diz, com cara preocupada.

O garoto sorriu, e acompanhou o pai até em casa. Itachi rapidamente se arrumou e foi ao encontro de Shizune, deixou dinheiro para que Hiro almoçasse fora (E de preferência... ficasse por lá por um tempo...lol).

-------------- ------------ ----------- ------------- ----------- --------------- ------

Ele andava calmamente, acabara de sair do Ichiraku e agora se dirigia a sua casa, o território dos Uchihas parecia assombrado. Todas as casas estavam vazias, porém, parecia que aquelas paredes haviam presenciado mais coisas que ele poderia imaginar.

Chegou em casa rapidamente, seu pai ainda não havia chegado, então ele resolveu dar mais uma "passeadinha" por Konoha.

Hiro, tinha poucos amigos, afinal era comum que não fizesse amizade com muitas pessoas, principalmente pela diferença de idade. Enquanto a maioria de seus colegas tinha entre 11 e 12 anos, ele tinha apenas 6.

Quando parou para perceber, já estava quase anoitecendo. Então resolveu voltar para casa. Seu pai já havia chegado, como estava cansado, ele apenas jantou, tomou um banho e dormiu. Amanhã era seu aniversário, e logo no outro dia ia ser seu exame, tantas coisas o deixavam apreensivo, mesmo com esse nervosismo todo, logo adormeceu.

----------- --------------------- ---------------------- ------------ ----------------- --

Acordou meio sonolento, desceu para a cozinha, estranhando o fato de seu Tio ainda não estar lá. Seu pai apenas disse um "Bom dia", deixando o garoto meio desapontado, pelo pai ter se esquecido do aniversário, mas não o culpava, os ventos da semana anterior devia ter deixado o calendário mental dele meio turbulento.

Como de costume, saíram ambos para treinar, era o último dia que teriam antes do exame, e Hiro não queria desperdiçá-lo. O treino durou a manhã toda e depois voltaram para casa.

Ao entrarem em casa, Hiro se assustou ao ver tantas pessoas gritando "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO". Ele ficou bastante surpreso, principalmente pelo fato de seu pai estar junto a eles também. Foi aí que a ficha caiu, o pai que acompanhara ele no treino era um Bushin.

- Achou que eu havia me esquecido né? – Itachi, diz se aproximando.

- É. – O garoto responde, visivelmente emocionado.

- Feliz Aniversário Hiro! – Itachi, diz entregando um embrulho ao garoto.

Hiro curioso abriu o embrulho entregue pelo pai, era uma roupa ninja nova. Composta por uma blusa negra de mangas cumpridas, com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas. Uma calça Bege, quase branca (Mesma cor que o Short que o Sasuke usava) e as típicas sandálias Ninja (Não gosto delas ¬¬).

- Obrigado!! – Hiro, diz feliz ao pai.

- Hiro, este aqui é o meu... – Sasuke, entrega um embrulho comprido, bastante pesado.

Ao abrir o Embrulho o garoto se deparou com uma Kataná em tamanho reduzido, para que ele pudesse manusear.

- Achei que gostaria de uma... Agora que vai virar Gennin. Sasuke diz, ao garoto.

- Gostei muito... mas não sei lutar com espada... – O pequeno diz.

- Eu te treino... – Sasuke diz sorrindo.

Só depois de agradecer ao Tio, ele pode ver todos os convidados, que eram: Naruto, Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, Deidara, Sasori (Vão virar arroz de festa o/), entre outros.

A festa estava divertida, mais parecia uma festa de adultos do que infantil, uma música bastante agitada estava tocando, enquanto os adultos conversavam. Hiro conversava com Naruto e Hinata sobre o Exame, seria o primeiro Exame Gennin que Naruto participaria sendo Sucessor Hokage.

A festa terminou, e agora Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara e Sasori arrumavam novamente a casa.

- Por que vocês não foram embora? – Sasuke, perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- Nós ficaremos para o teste do Hiro... – Sasori respondeu calmamente

- Desde quando isso foi combinado? – Agora era Itachi que perguntava.

- Desde Agora! – Deidara respondeu rindo.

Hiro, observava a pequena discussão de longe, com um sorriso aberto, mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte.

-------------- ------------------- --------------------- ------------------ ------- --------

_Autor: Yo Minna!!! _

_Mais Um Cap. De paternidade..._

_Esse foi bem focado no Hiro, mas quero ver se coloco um pouco de romance no próximo._

_Já NE_


	10. Tudo termina bem quando acaba bem

Cap. 10 – Tudo fica bem, quando acaba bem

O dia tão ansiado por Hiro havia chegado, o seu teste Gennin seria em 2 horas e ele mal podia esperar pelo resultado. Colocou sua nova veste Ninja, presente de aniversário de seu pai e desceu para o Café-da-manhã.

Seu Tio, Sasuke, iria ao teste também e como de costume, já estava sentado a mesa esperando o café, que estava sendo preparado por Itachi, ficar pronto.

- Sasuke, como você pretende comer depois que eu me casar com a Shizune? – Itachi pergunta, curioso.

- Vindo importunar vocês do mesmo jeito que faço hoje. – respondeu o Uchiha mais novo, na cara dura.

- Era o que eu imaginava... – Itachi diz, desiludido.

- Bom Dia... – Hiro diz, se sentando a mesa.

- Bom dia... e aí, preparado pra Hoje? – O Tio pergunta ao sobrinho.

- Pra dizer a verdade, mais ou menos... – O garoto responde, com um pequeno sorriso.

- É comum esse nervosismo todo, mas você vai conseguir com certeza... – disse Itachi, encorajando-o.

- Obrigado... Eu espero que sim. – Hiro diz, agora mais confiante.

- Bom, é melhor nos apressarmos porquê não temos muito tempo... – disse Itachi, olhando o relógio.

Os Uchihas saíram de casa faltando cerca de uma hora, para o começo do teste. Chegaram a Academia em pouco mais de 15 minutos, a presença de Itachi não era mais novidade para os moradores da Vila, depois que ele acabou com Orochimaru, ganhou a simpatia da maioria dos moradores de Konoha. O pátio da Academia já estava bastante cheio, dava-se para notar a expectativa nos olhos de cada aluno que prestaria o exame. Hiro era notavelmente o mais novo da turma de possíveis futuros Gennins, mas isso não o incomodava.

- Hiro, eu vou ver como estão as coisas por aí... volto daqui a pouco – Itachi, diz se retirando.

Sasuke fora até Naruto, que estava ao lado de Tsunade, representando que ele era o próximo Hokage da vila. Hiro andou um pouco pela multidão e logo ouviu alguém o chamando:

- Hiro-chan! – Uma garota, de aparentemente 12 anos, cabelos negros e olhos perolados (na cara que é uma Hyuuga xD), grita ao avistar o garoto.

- Ohayo Kaoru-san... – disse o Uchiha ao perceber quem o chamava.

- E aí? Pronto pro exame? – Pergunta Kaoru, ao se aproximar

- Acho que sim... – responde ele.

- Bom, vamos logo que os professores já estão organizando o teste... – a Hyuuga diz.

Kaoru era certamente a pessoa que Hiro mais se dava de sua sala, ela era bastante alegre e esta vivia tratando-o como um bebê.

No pátio central da academia havia sido disposta uma mesa para três jurados, 2 professores e Naruto. Certamente eles analisariam o resultado do teste e concederiam ou não, o título de Gennin.

- Bom, acho que já estão todos presentes, agora creio eu que posso explicar em que consiste esse teste. – Naruto, começou explanando.

- O teste é bem simples, são pequenas provas, que avaliam quesitos importantes para se tornarem Gennins... Boa Sorte a todos, e que comecem os Exames. – Naruto terminou, sendo bastante aplaudido.

Iruka foi chamando aluno por aluno, apesar de não parecer, o conjunto de testes organizados pelos professores, era certamente um dos mais difíceis testes Gennins já feitos.

Até a vez de Hiro, somente 11 dos 60 candidatos haviam sido aprovados.

Hiro estava bastante apreensivo quando chamaram o nome dele, Os exercícios consistiam em Mira com Kunais e Shurikens, maior nível de controle de chakra, inspecionado por Hinata e utilização dos jutsus gennins básicos (Bushin e Henge no jutsu).

O primeiro teste era o da mira, Hiro "ativou" seu sharingan, surpreendendo Naruto e logo após começou a lançar suas kunais, sua precisão era incrível e dos 12 alvos espalhados, ele acertara 10 bem em cheio.

A segunda parte do teste era o controle do chakra, Hinata ativou seu Byakugan e pediu para que ele controlasse o Chakra nas mãos e pés, feito isso, ele sentiu que o selamento estava aparecendo, sorte que este ficava em suas costas e não era visível.

Por fim, a execução dos jutsus básicos para Gennin, não chegava nem mesmo a ser um desafio. Depois de executá-los, recebeu sua Hitaiate de Naruto, e agora bem mais calmo, foi ao encontro do pai.

- Não disse que você ia se dar bem... – Itachi diz, olhando o filho chegar.

- Bom que deu tudo certo, então, vamos ir para a casa? – perguntou o garoto, que já havia colocado sua hitaiate na testa.

Itachi balançou a cabeça concordando, voltaram para a casa conversando e rindo, Itachi agora podia dizer, como era bom ter uma família.

------------------------- --------------------- ---------------------- --------------------

Passaram-se 4 meses desde o exame Gennin de Hiro, o calmo e gostoso Outono, dava lugar ao frio do Inverno. O mês de Novembro estava para se findar, e neste dia, um evento importante estava prestes a ocorrer, A Nomeação de Naruto ao cargo de Hokage.

Itachi, acompanhado de Hiro e Shizune, chegaram ao local do evento, que já estava bastante cheio. Haviam montado um palanque perto do escritório dos Hokages e pouco tempo depois, Tsunade começou seu discurso:

- Caro povo de Konoha, venho hoje a vocês com dois sentimentos muito fortes. O primeiro, é o de tristeza, é com muito pesar que me afasto do cargo de Hokage de Konoha, porém... – Tsunade começa seu discurso, sem ser interrompida.

- Também é com muita alegria que venho a vocês anunciar meu sucessor, um homem que coordenará e protegera Konoha daqui em diante,é com muita felicidade que apresento a vocês, Uzumaki Naruto, o 6º Hokage da Vila de Konoha. – Tsunade terminou seu discurso sendo aplaudida por todos os moradores e Naruto vestido de Kage, subiu no palanque, muito nervoso.

- É com um imensurável (Naruto usando palavras difíceis assim, só em fic u.ú) que venho a vocês neste dia muito especial para mim e para todo o povo de Konoha. Quem me conhece com certeza sabe a dificuldade que eu passei para chegar até aqui. – Naruto faz seu discurso, agora um pouco mais calmo.

- E anuncio a todos vocês, que, além de terem ganho um novo Kage, hoje pode ser o dia que vocês ganharam uma nova primeira-dama, isto é, se ela aceitar o meu pedido... Hinata-chan, aceita casar comigo? – Naruto surpreendeu a todos, pedindo a mão de Hinata em casamento na frente de toda a população de Konoha.

Hinata ficou vermelha, mas foi empurrada pelo seu primo Neji que apenas disse "Vai". Ela correu até o palanque, sendo encorajada pelos moradores da vila, que certamente adoraram a novidade.

Ao chegar lá, a primeira coisa que fez, foi beijar Naruto, bem longamente. Se esquecendo temporariamente de que a Vila toda assistia esta cena. Ao acabar o beijo, ela percebeu que todos haviam ficado quietos observando o momento e ficou muito vermelha.

- Isso foi um Sim? – perguntou Naruto, sorrindo.

Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça, o público que estava lá embaixo explodiu em palmas e vivas ao mais novo casal de Konoha.

O Ninja n° 1 em surpresas, havia surpreendido de novo e aquele certamente foi o dia mais feliz em toda sua vida.

--------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------- --------------

Mais um mês havia se passado, e agora o inverno tinha força total. Apesar disso,o dia estava muito bonito, como se o clima desse uma trégua para aquela data tão especial.

O casamento de Naruto e Hinata ocorreria em breve, e na casa da Família Uchiha, quase todos estavam prontos, quase...

- E aí, vamos? – perguntou Sasuke, acabando de descer as escadas e ajeitando o cabelo.

- Se a Bonequinha acabou de se arrumar... – disse Itachi, irritado.

Sasuke nem ligou para a provocação do irmão, os três uchihas estavam vestidos com Ternos bastante elegantes para a ocasião, o casamento seria no templo de Konoha.

Muito dos convidados já haviam chegado ao templo, e Sasuke foi ao seu lugar de Padrinho, Sakura já estava lá com uma cara bastante brava.

- Custava arrumar menos esse seu cabelo? – pergunta ela, irritada com o atraso do namorado.

- Eu só faço isso porque você gosta... – disse Sasuke, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Sakura ficou enrubesceu um pouco, mais nada disse. Naruto estava no altar, quase tendo um ataque de nervos.

- Calma Naruto, você sabe que as noivas sempre se atrasam... – disse Sasuke, chegando perto do amigo.

- Eu sei Teme, mas mesmo assim eu fico nervoso... – Respondeu Naruto.

Sasuke ia responder quando a música começou a tocar, ele se afastou, e voltou ao seu lugar de padrinho.

Logo depois, Hinata apareceu na porta do templo. Ela estava absolutamente deslumbrante, vestia um longo vestido branco-perolado (combinando com os olhos) e uma pequena coroa de flores.

O ritual de casamento foi bastante rápido, depois do momento crucial, foram todos para a festa que ocorreria nos domínios do clã Hyuuga.

Logo ao chegarem na festa, as mulheres todas se reúnem, pois, Hinata anuncia que vai arremessar o Buquê. Por coincidência (ou não), o buquê caiu na mão de Shizune, Itachi ao presenciar a cena se aproxima e diz bem baixinho:

- Parece que nós somos os próximos...

A garota sorriu, e Hiro que presenciou o fato de longe apenas murmurou:

- Mais um casamento... Assim eu me canso... – disse o pequeno Uchiha, com um sorriso no rosto.

De fato, Tudo ficava bem, quando terminava bem.

----------------------------- ------------------------- --------------------- -------------

_Yo!!_

_Cap. Final de paternidade, porém, é capaz de existir um especial com o Exame Chunnin do Hiro._

_Espero que tenham gostado deste Cap., como prometido, teve mais romance nesse...xD_

_Bom, é só isso... Já Né_


End file.
